iM Gonna Miss You
by seddie4thewin
Summary: A one shot about the last day Sam & Freddie spend together after the tuna accident. No heavy drama, just Seddie fluffiness and some minor lemony action.


**This story idea came to mind as I'm working on a story about Sam leaving L.A. It'll just be a fluffy one shot and since I haven't done any Seddie lemons lately, there's going to be some light action between the couple, nothing too hardcore or smutty, but that one's still in the works.**

Sam & Cat's apartment- Saturday evening

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the couch watching a movie and his arm was around her shoulders. Sam was too busy digging in to the huge bowl of ice cream to even notice how 'couple-y' they look to her room mate who's just come out of the bedroom.

"Hey you guys, I'm heading over to Robbie's, we're going on a double date with Tori and some new guy she met at the mall last weekend. You two could come along, make it a triple." Cat innocently suggested, standing next to the couch, wearing a pink skirt and a top covered with hearts and butterflies.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, Cat." Freddie responded since Sam's mouth was full.

"We're going to the cheesecake place and then the amusement park on the pier." Cat tried to tempt Sam with the thought of food.

"That's right, I still want to take Freddie on the roller coaster, maybe we'll see you there. We just want to hang out here for a while longer." Sam replied to her young friend.

"Oh, I get it, you two want some time alone, it's OK. Hey, maybe I'll see about staying at Tori's or something tonight." Cat said with an eyebrow wiggle and a wink before she went toward the door.

"I really could have went for some cheesecake." Sam told Freddie after they were alone.

"Would it have been worth hanging out with Robbie and listening to him yodel away trying to woo Cat?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Good point. Tell you what, though, fried chicken would be good and then maybe we'll see about that roller coaster."

"Aww, I was hoping for some Chinese from that place we went to on the way home from the hospital. Man, that was the best Hunan chicken I've ever had." Freddie suggested.

"You're on, Fredwad, I can already taste the hot and sour soup. Mmmm, and double cooked pork." Sam said, smacking her lips and laid her head back against his arm. "But now that I think about it, we'd better do the amusement park first, I don't want you barfing up Chinese all over my lap."

"Can we wait a little before we go, I was kinda hoping we could spend some time more time alone." He confessed.

"You mean, just hanging out or maybe a little. . . " Sam turned her head and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. " . . . making out." She said when they stopped kissing.

"Definitely making out." He smirked and moved in for another, even deeper kiss. Sam left out a little moan as she parted her lips and twirled her tongue against his. The soft moans and purrs from the blonde continued as Freddie's hands wondered to places they hadn't touched in a long time.

"Slow down there, Fredstud, we'll get there, just not right now." She said moving his hand away from her left breast. The two weren't 'officially' back together, but Freddie couldn't help himself. He had missed Sam so bad and the last week of them spending almost all their time around each other had brought them back to where they left off when they had dated in high school.

"Aww." He whimpered, but continued kissing her.

"Well, maybe just a little more." She said and peeled off her t-shirt. "But the bra stays on."

"Deal." Freddie said, staring at her ample cleavage, in the most gorgeous red push-up bra he had ever seen. Of course, he had only seen them in catalogs and online, not on a girl practically sitting in his lap.

"But you need to lose your shirt, too." Sam smirked, rubbing her hands over his abs and toward his chest. She smiled when Freddie removed his polo shirt. "Some nub's been working out."

"Heh, yeah, not much else to do." He said with a blush. "Well, except helping make sure Spencer doesn't burn the building down."

The two continued to kiss and pet for almost an hour before stopping. Both knew if they didn't stop when they did, they may not have been able to and Sam knew if they were going to the amusement park they needed to get there before it got any later or they'd be parking a mile away.

It wasn't that either of them were promiscuous in any way, Freddie wasn't the sort of guy to make unwanted advances on a girl. As a matter of fact, he had trouble connecting with most girls and he had only been on a couple of dates since Sam and Carly left Seattle. This was all new territory to him and he was nervous as hell to say the least.

Sam wasn't the kind of girl to let some random jackass feel her up, either. She had shown little interest in guys since moving to L.A. and had turned down the offer of every one who asked her out. Poor Cat almost thought Sam was a lesbian until Freddie showed up and made it obvious that she liked boys, or rather one boy in particular and her lack of interest in others proved that she was subconsciously waiting for him all along.

After their make out and snuggle session, Freddie found it difficult to stand up straight for a few minutes, due to the raging bulge in his pants when Sam got up to change for their date. He was just pulling his shirt back on when Dice came through the door with his scruffy little dog in tow.

"Sam! Sam! Oh, uh, hey, Freddie, how's it going?" The young boy asked. "Is Sam around?" Dice was still a bit unsure of himself in front of Freddie. Not that Freddie was physically intimidating, but the frilly haired young boy did have a minor crush on Sam at one point and it was clear to him that Sam had feelings for Freddie. Add the fact that is was his fault Freddie was even on the camera platform in the first place which caused him to fall into the fish pool. Sam made that point crystal clear from the time it happened and was quite short with the boy for a few days.

"She's changing, we're going out to the pier and then getting some dinner. This'll be our last evening together, I fly back to Seattle tomorrow afternoon." Freddie informed him, now tucking in his shirt tail.

"Oh, I was hoping maybe she could watch Opie for a little while. I need to go with my aunt to the bingo hall and help her get set up for tonight's game."

"That little dog's not gonna eat your bed or anything if you leave him alone for a couple of hours." Sam said, walking into the room. "What do you do with him when you're in school?"

"My aunt usually watches him. I'm not comfortable leaving him alone with Futz, the helper monkey and she refuses to cage him up, even though he can get into just about anything." Dice replied as Freddie got up to go to the bathroom to take care of his hair before they left the apartment. He was quite mussed from Sam running her hands through it as they kissed.

"Well, let him here, then. He's not gonna hurt anything, but I'm starving and Freddie and I are going to Chen's Chinese for dinner." The blonde wasn't going to let a date with her ex (and potential future) boyfriend be derailed by babysitting a pooch.

"But you need to pick him up by ten, got it? Cat's staying the night at Tori's and Freddie and I would like to spend his last night in town without any distractions." Sam said with an inflection that made it quite clear she and Freddie wanted some alone time.

"OK, thanks, Sam. You're a life saver." Dice replied and turned to his dog and rubbed his head and ears. "You be good for Sam, alright boy? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Freddie came out the hall to find Sam sitting on the couch beside the terrier mix. "What became of Dice?"

"He left, needs to help his aunt with some chiz. Opie's gonna hang out here while we go for dinner."

Freddie just shrugged and the two left the apartment, making sure there was plenty of food and water down for the dog. They took Sam's bike to the restaurant since Sam loved having Freddie ride behind her, with his arms around her body, even though she knew his mother would have a fit if she was aware he had been on a motorcycle. Actually, that thought was part of the thrill.

They visited the amusement park, rode the roller coaster and the Ferris wheel and other various rides. The two managed to run into Cat and her friends and Cat snapped several pictures of them together, promising to print them out for Sam. The red headed girl had never seen Sam so happy and even though she was there on a date with Robbie, she couldn't help but be a little jealous. Sam and Freddie had re-connected and were obviously very much in love, even though she knew Sam would adamantly deny it. Sure, Robbie would sing at her, buy her gifts and hold doors open for her, but Freddie and Sam had more than that, what they had was almost magical and that was plain to everyone.

After they said goodbye to the double daters, Sam and Freddie headed for dinner and spent the biggest part of two hours at the restaurant. She managed to put away three separate entrees and countless bowls of soup. He outdid himself with Hunan chicken, a couple of egg rolls and more steamed dumplings than he had ever seen in one place.

Just before they left to go home, Cat sent Sam a text telling her that she had stopped by to grab a few things for a sleepover at Tori's and taken Opie out for a walk. Sam replied a quick thanks and warned Cat not to come home early on Sunday with the funny little winking, tongue hanging out, emoticon at the end.

By nine thirty the couple returned to the apartment and were no sooner through the door before their lips were on each other. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and they tumbled onto the couch, so wrapped up in their activities that they didn't hear Dice come in twenty minutes later. The young boy was shocked to see Sam, who he had personally witness turn down multiple dates, on her couch, being kissed and felt up by Freddie.

"Hu-hem." Dice cleared his throat, but the two paid no attention. "Um, Sam, excuse me, but . . ." Again, he was ignored and Freddie was now clearly under the blonde's shirt with a handful of C-cup boob. "Hey, guys!" He all but shouted and they still didn't stop making out except for a few seconds for Sam to remove her shirt. Seeing where they were headed, the boy finally gave up, put the leash on his dog and quietly left.

"Did you hear the door?" Freddie asked as Sam peeled the shirt off his body.

"Nah, I don't think so." She simply replied and reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Within a few minutes, they were making their way to the bedroom, Freddie carrying her bridal style, their lips still connected. They only stopped long enough to remove their shoes and a few more pieces of clothing and crawl onto Sam's bed. Their hands nervously touched body parts neither had ever touched before. Freddie's mouth connected with Sam's right nipple and she hissed in the pleasure she was feeling as he sucked at the hard little bud.

"Are we going too fast?" He asked with a bit of hesitation, he wanted to go further, but needed to make sure he wasn't making Sam uncomfortable. "We-we don't have to, I, uh, mean if you don't want to."

"It's OK, we can go a little more, I just don't know if we should, um, you know, go all the way." Sam answered.

"That's alright, I mean, I don't want us to go too fast either." He replied, staring at her gorgeous body.

"I know you've probably done this kind of thing before but I've really never . . ." Sam was trying to confess to him that she was a virgin. "You're the first guy that I've had my shirt off for."

"Me?" He replied. "I've never even _touched_ a boob before. Well, except yours through your shirt back when we dated."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really. I've only been on, like, three dates since you left and none of them were all that special." He said with a slight chuckle. "That is they were down right disastrous for the best part."

"So, you - um you're a virgin, too?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh." He replied. "I guess I'm a little too nerdy to be a ladies man."

As the two kissed again, Sam's hand found it's way to Freddie's now hardened cock and grabbed it, through his boxers. She jumped in surprise when it throbbed in her hand in fear that she hurt him.

"Don't worry, that's nice." He reassured her and ran his hands toward her center, stopping to play with the tuft of blonde, curly hairs above her sensitive parts, under the band of her underwear.

Sam pushed his hand a little lower and helped him find just the right spot. Within a minute, she was nice and wet and he used the natural lubricant to rub around her sex causing her to mew softly at the feelings of someone else doing what she had done so many times herself.

Freddie had seen just enough online porn that he knew what to do to make a girl feel good, or at least he thought he did. He inserted a finger and Sam started to wriggle out of her panties. "That feels good, right there, mmm, yes." She said softly as he rubbed a sensitive spot inside her opening.

She reached for his hard dick again, which was now so stiff it almost hurt. Sam began to rub her hand along his shaft, having seen girls in porn do it that way. Freddie was in seventh heaven and the two kissed deeper and began to rub their bodies together. Soon he shed his boxers and Sam lowered herself to rub his dick between her nice, firm tits.

What kept him from blowing his load all over her at that point is anybody's guess, but finally he stopped her before she took him over the edge. He wanted to make Sam cum first and shifted them around so that he could insert two fingers deep into her wet, little pussy and rub at her clit at the same time with his other hand.

He planted kisses inside her thighs and all over her belly and as he lowered his face toward her center and kissed her there, the busty blonde suddenly tensed up and came so hard she nearly broke his fingers. "Oh my God, Freddie, yes, that's it, oh my God, uhhhh-uhhh, uhhh!" She moaned and quivered for a full minute, relaxing long enough for him to take his fingers out as her orgasm began to subside.

"Wow!" That was awesome." Freddie said, very proud of himself for actually being able to get a girl off. "I hope I did alright."

"You're telling me it was awesome! You did great, baby." Sam replied seductively and pulled him close for another round of kissing. "But I think it's your turn now." She lowered herself to rub his cock against her breasts one again, but this time lowering her mouth to his head on occasion and kissing his member, before taking it into her mouth and then rubbing it back in her cleavage.

"Sammy, you need to slow dow . . ., oh no, oooh wait, Sam. Sam, it's gonna, Oh God, I'm cumming, nngggh, yeah, yeah!" He exclaimed in a high pitch.

Being inexperienced, Sam really didn't know what to expect. From what she had seen online, she just knew something would come out of him. It had been quite a while since he had 'drained' his manhood, nearly 2 weeks, as a matter of fact, and they had been building up to this point for hours. What came forth was a literal wave of semen, getting all over her chest and neck and dripping off her onto his body.

Sam straightened herself up and laid her body on top of him for a long kiss. "I'm so sorry, Sam." Freddie exclaimed when he realized that he had soaked the girl with his baby batter. He figured it would only be a matter of time before she realized how messy she was and berated him for it.

"Neh, it's alright. I just didn't expect so much, guess you really enjoyed yourself, huh?" Sam questioned as he just nodded.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. But I think we both need a shower." He suggested. "You're all cummy."

"Tell you what, let me get my hair and then you can join me." She said with a seductive smirk and kissed him lightly. "You can wash my back." With that, Sam got up, still wet from his cum and made her way to the shower, swaying her cute, little ass at him as she left the room.

Freddie could have passed out cold at the sight of her gorgeous body and the thoughts of showering with her.

As soon as her hair was washed and rinsed, Sam called to Freddie. "OK, Fredlove, come in and wash my back."

Freddie pulled the shower curtain back and quickly hopped in beside her, looking at her beautiful breasts, all glistening wet. "I think I'd rather wash your front." He said, rubbing his hands over her abdomen and up over her ribs, toward her twins. "Have to make sure we've got all those little spermys washed off you, you know."

"Go for it." She told him, sticking her chest out and handing him her bath puff.

A half hour and a fresh change of sheets later, the two were snuggled up in Sam's bed messing around again. Freddie had spent the last week sleeping on the couch, but tonight would be different, despite her bed being barely big enough for two. They would have no problem sleeping almost on top of each other. It was the closest either of them had ever been to a member of the opposite sex and neither of them were sure of the next step.

"Man, I wish you didn't have to go back to Seattle tomorrow." Sam sighed with her head laying on his chest.

"Me too, but my mom's gonna have a kitten soon if I don't get home." He frowned, not really wanting to leave, but knowing he had to.

"Aw, tell her to suck a truck." Sam looked up at him with a smirk.

"Sam, I can't tell my mom to suck a truck."

"Well, I can." She retorted.

"Sam, you don't want to do that, you've actually been kinda getting along with my mom. She actually acknowledged your presence when we video chatted the other day and she always asks about you. You know, if you're free from ticks and all and besides, I need to get packed up for MIT, I have to fly out to Boston in eight days for freshman orientation."

Sam knew he was going to college in New England, but had been trying to avoid thinking about it. "I love you, Freddie." Sam blurted out of nowhere, not knowing what else to say.

"I-I love you, too, princess Puckett." Freddie sighed, he never heard Sam be so open about her feelings, except for the night they broke up in the elevator. He tried not to think about how bad he wished he had chosen Caltech instead of MIT.

In the morning, the two slept in and took time for another session of pleasuring each other before Sam had to take Freddie to catch his flight. While Sam was in the bathroom, preparing for the drive to the airport, Freddie sat at the counter and wrote her a little note. In it, he told her how he felt, it was now or never and he had spent enough of his life without her in it.

Even if he was on the other side of the country, he wanted to have her as his girlfriend. He figured that writing a note would be the be the best way to communicate all his feelings to Sam. He knew from previous experience, that despite her affection for him, she would be just as likely to give him a wedgie or something like that if he were to bring this up in person, but he had to tell her, somehow.

Cat returned home in time to say goodbye to Freddie and while the two girls were talking, he snuck back into the bedroom and laid the note on Sam's pillow just before they were ready to head out the door to LAX. The couple stopped for a late lunch on the way and Sam parked at the airport and walked Freddie to the check in desk, holding his hand. When it was time for him to go through security, she knew she would have to let go of him. For a few minutes, Sam had contemplated buying a ticket of her own, so she could at least go to Seattle for a week and spend just a few more days with him, but she didn't.

She lightly punched his shoulder. "You'd better get your nubby butt back here when you have a break from school, got it?." Then she whispered in his ear. "And I'll be wishing you were beside me tonight when I go to bed, too. And imagining your fingers doing things to me."

"I will, Princess, I promise." He replied, pulling her into a hug, with his arms around her tiny waist.

Sam snaked her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you, Freddie. So much."

"I love you, Sam." He whispered in her ear, wanting to say it first this time.

"Me, too, Frednub, now you'd better hurry up and get in line or you'll miss your flight." She left go of him and slapped his butt.

Sam went into a ladies room and tried to compose herself for the ride home but she couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks. She sullenly walked into the apartment an hour later and found Cat being tormented by two little girls about eight or nine years old.

"I was getting worried that you went along to Seattle and were leaving me." Cat squeaked as one of the girls squirted water on the back of her head from a water pistol. "Eeeee, Caitlin, no fair."

"Girls! Give it a rest!" Sam ordered, sounding like a drill sergeant. "I thought about it, Cat. I think I'm going to lay down, I have a headache. You two behave, you don't want me coming back out here." Sam warned the kids pointing at them.

"She's just grumpy because her boyfriend had to go back to Seattle." Cat told the girls quietly. "Let's watch a princess movie and then we can make some fudge."

"I heard that." Sam said as she slammed the bedroom door shut. She made her way over to her bed, the bed she and Freddie loved on all practically all night, and flopped face down onto it.

A few tears welling up in her eyes, she reached up to pull her pillow down to her head and felt something on it. She grabbed the foreign object and sat up to look at it, wiping at her face. It was an envelope with her name on it, in Freddie's handwriting, surrounded by a heart. She popped the envelope open and read the short note, tears now flowing freely as she read, mascara running down her face. Sam's headache suddenly vanished and she pulled her phone from her pocket. First, she sent a simple text to Freddie.

Next, she sent a text to Carly, this one a bit longer, smiling all the while she typed. Even though it was nearly midnight in Italy, less than a minute later, Sam's phone rang and Carly's picture appeared on the screen. Sam answered, grinning from ear to ear and was greeting by a high pitched squeal from her BFF.

"Eeeeeeeee, Sam. I knew you guys were meant to be together! I need some details. NOW!"

 **And that's where we'll leave it. I'm almost done with the 'companion' story to this, which will be a little milder in the action department, and I'll start to put it up in a week or so. Just a preview to it, though:**

"So you're just going to bail on me, like you did all your friends in Seattle. As soon as something doesn't go your way, you just turn tail and run? Hmm, guess you're not as tough as you act, so go ahead and run off, Sam Puckel, it's what you're good at. Run off from me just like your dad ran off from you and your mom."

I sling my backpack on my shoulders with determination and walk through the patio door one last time. "I'll send for the rest of my junk. And, Cat. I hope you get your problems worked out and put your life back together, I really feel sorry for you." She simply stands there, hands on her hips with her mouth hanging open. "But in the meantime, go fuck yourself."

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
